


Private Lessons

by humanlesbiangarbage



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlesbiangarbage/pseuds/humanlesbiangarbage
Summary: Zelda x Reader fic where the reader is a young witch, new to the coven, and has little experience in witchcraft. Zelda takes it upon herself to teach her. Smutty stuff ahead.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Private Lessons

You huff out in exasperation, tucking some strands of hair behind your ear. You focus your attention back on the mug of coffee in front of you, grasping the spoon between your fingers. 

“Clockwise to attract, anticlockwise to banish, clockwise to attract, anticlockwise to banish.” You mutter softly to yourself. You feel the bed bend behind you and a kiss pressed to the crown of your head as the redhead climbs onto the mattress.

“You’re thinking too much.” Reverberates against your ear before soft lips are leaving gentle kisses against your neck. Her messy auburn curls fall forward over your shoulder as she leans against you. “Just remember what I’ve taught you.” You push the mug of coffee aside and begin placing herbs into another mug, determined to show her you’ve learned the herbal combinations she’s taught you. When the high priestess asked if you wanted private lessons, this isn’t what you thought she meant, but you love it. Pale fingers grasp your hips and you feel her chin on your shoulder as she watches each of your movements. Her lips and tongue absentmindedly work up and down the column of your neck. 

“Baby, you aren’t making it easy to concentrate.” You lean back against her, forgetting the array of spices in front of you.

“Just get though this lesson and then I’ll teach you some sex magick.” Her lips curl into a smirk against your skin. Her arms encirle your waist then, one sliding up to cup your breast though the cotton of your t-shirt.

“Surely you don’t want me to be an unlearned witch, High Priestess Spellman.” You grin, quickly turning in her arms and pressing her down to the mattress. Green eyes glisten up at you with a lusty haze. 

“Nothing less than exemplary witches in my coven.” She retorts, an elated expression on her face. You lean down then and take her lips with your own. You slide your tongue across hers as your hand slides up her thigh. She sighs against your lips and you pull back just to look at her flushed skin, the way she tilts her head back in desire. You suddenly long to have her legs over your shoulders and her thighs around your head. As if sensing your thoughts, her fingertips stroke your cheek and bring you back to her. “Patience, Y/N.” 

“Always learning…” You mutter, leaning back down to her to kiss her again. Her hands come up to cradle your face against hers. You softly nudge your leg between hers and feel her hips come up to meet you, pressing against your thigh. “Didn’t you say something about being patient, Zelda?” You utter against her lips, earning something between a laugh and a groan from her. Her fingertips slide back, tangling in your hair and tugging you closer. You push in closer to her, your lips sliding down and latching on to her neck. She sways her hips slowly against you, creating the slightest friction against your thigh. You slide your hand under the fabric of her shirt, massaging her breast and rubbing your thumb over her swollen nipple. 

“Slowly.” She whines, her hips betraying her words as she grinds harder against you, now slick on your thigh. You rock your whole body against her, delighting in the way she gasps and widens her legs. She holds tighter to you and kisses you harder. You create a slow rhythm, rocking against her and feeling her slide up and down your thigh. Her breathing is all one low moan now, her head pushed down and back. She arches into your hand, gently reminding you to keep your hands busy too. 

“Fuck, Zee.” You marvel at the way her body moves under you. You steal a glance over her entire being. Her milky thighs are wrapped around you as she grinds harder against you. Her chest is heaving with labored breath under your hand. The swath of skin along her neck is peppered with your teeth’s handiwork. Her lips are parted, spilling out panting breaths and profanities. Red hair splayed out under her like a halo. Your hands grip her hips, just to feel the glorious way she moves them. 

“Please, baby.” Her whine is the only direction you need before moving your thigh away from her slick center and placing your fingers there instead. She readily takes your fingers, hips rutting against your hand. She hisses out your name and grips your wrist for purchase. You press your palm down to her clit, rocking your hand in and against her. She moans a full bodied moan now, legs falling to either side. You pick up the pace, making her melt below you. Your mouth is back on her neck, licking, kissing, and biting her alabaster skin. “Yes, yes. I’m-“ 

Her own moan cuts her off as you feel her tighten around your fingers. Her back arches and her hips bare down against your hand as she comes. Her fingers dig into your arm, as if trying to pull you into her deeper. You continue to pump your fingers into her until her grip on your arm loosens and her moaning slows to whimpers. She moves her hands back to your face and guides you up to kiss her. Her lips seem to kiss everywhere but yours, lazily leaving thank you’s across your skin. She laughs softly before finally meeting your lips and smiling up at you with glistening eyes. She runs her thumbs over your cheeks adoringly, her grin widening. “Now, Y/N, I do believe it’s time you learn sigils.”


End file.
